Hoot 2 : Glide
by Careless-Fool867z
Summary: A year has passed since the Mother Paul Pancake incident, Roy and Beatrice are going to be freshmen in Graham High School. New people to meet and new things to experience, but same old adventures when Mullet tells them that he's seen Jet Skiers harassing the wildlife. So it's up to the trio to the stop the Jet Skiers. RoyxBeatrice MulletxNC
1. Chapter 1

One

Roy cruised on his longboard in the street's bike lane while staring off into the dazzling mix of colors as the sun rose over Coconut Cove. It was hard to believe that he had been living in Florida for about a year and a half now. So much had happen in the last year, from having no friends to making two great best friends and saving owls from a pancake house corporation. Roy had to admit that he still missed the landscape of Montana, but he had gotten used to the Florida's wildlife and overall environment. And now, he was going to be a freshman at Graham High School. The thought of that didn't bother him because both Beatrice and Garrett were going to Graham too.

Just then Roy spotted a familiar face and turned onto the sidewalk and kicked his board into his hands. He walked up to the now barely shorter, curly haired blonde walking along the sidewalk with a grey soccer tank top on and pink athletic short shorts with white vans. It was Beatrice "The Bear" Leep, _looking more girlish than she usually does_ Roy thought. Roy and Beatrice had really bonded throughout the year and he couldn't believe that he had grown a good three inches over her. During the summer, the two would go out on boat trips with Mullet, soaking in the summer sun and laugh about jokes for hours. But Beatrice had also been training all summer for soccer tryouts at Graham and rumor has it that freshmen would never get on the JV team. The rumor only motivated Beatrice to train harder which limited the time the two got to hang out together with Mullet Fingers towards the end of summer. So it'd been a good long three long weeks since he had seen or spoken to both Beatrice and Mullet Fingers.

When Roy caught up to her, Beatrice greeted him with a hug and teased,

"Really Roy?" she nudged at his longboard, "Dork,"

"It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone," Roy countered, "So where have you been? It seems like forever ago since I've seen you or Mullet."

"I've been on the soccer field, kicking butt. The usual," she laughed, "I ran into Mullet the other day. He says we should meet him at the boat yard after school."

"Sounds great Bea,"

Roy and Beatrice both continued to walk to high school talking about unforgettable memories from the summer and what they thought of high school. Beatrice wasn't too worried about the high school part of the day, _it's just school _Beatrice thought to herself. She was more concerned on the soccer try outs that were coming up at the end of the week that were worrying her. Roy could tell she was thinking about something else because she wasn't usually this quiet and her face revealed how focused she was.

"Is it the soccer try outs?" Roy asked

"Yeah…"

"Come on! You're Beatrice the Bear!" Roy chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder for a mini hug.

Beatrice punched him in the shoulder and bit back a smile. Roy gave her a disgusted face but then broke into a chuckle. He put his longboard down and pushed off towards the high school, Roy saw Garrett waiting for him in the front area of the high school. Garrett being Garrett was already surrounded by new friends telling jokes and making phony fart sounds.

"See you at lunch!" Roy said over his shoulder before speeding away.

"You'd better!" Beatrice yelled.

She watched Roy fly away on his longboard and felt butterflies starting up in her stomach. _Come on Bea, ask him out or ask what thinks about having girlfriends_ Beatrice thought to herself, but another voice in her head screamed _you don't need a boyfriend; you can only depend on yourself and family_. Beatrice knew she had some sort of feelings for Roy after the Mother Paula Pancake ordeal, but she wasn't completely sure because she had never been one of those girls that worried about feelings and boyfriends. It wasn't until one night during the summer Beatrice decided she like liked Roy.

Beatrice began to recall the memory, the trio decided to camp out at a secluded part of Coconut Cove's beach. Roy told his folks he was staying over at Garrett's and Beatrice just left the house during the night because her parents wouldn't notice unless Lonna wanted some chores done. Mullet Fingers had taken the pleasure of preparing a bonfire and mini shelter made of wood with palm leaves spread on top of the wood to provide shade and cover if there was any rain that night. Roy brought all the necessary supplies for s'mores and Beatrice brought hot dogs and buns. The three enjoyed the sunset and the waves coming in and out. There was a roaring fire as marshmallows were being roasted and laughter among the kids.

"Wait you've never made or had a s'more?" Roy laughed

"Well Tex, when you've got a crazy mom trying to make look like someone you're not, there ain't time to make s'mores," Mullet replied, clearly embarrassed yet eager to try one.

"Mullet take one, I'll make another," Roy said, handing the nut brown skinned boy a s'more.

Roy and Beatrice watched Mullet's face as he took a bite from the s'mores and laughed when his face turned too pure delight.

"Dang! That's so much better than Bea's over baked cookies!" Mullet exclaimed.

"Can it Mullet," Beatrice said with a completely serious and pissed off voice.

It was a long awkward silence until Beatrice broke into laughter and the boys laughed too. They enjoyed the s'mores and plenty more jokes until midnight. Mullet was the first to fall asleep; it was obviously he was tired from gathering the materials to build the bonfire and mini shelter. So it was just Roy and Beatrice, who had decided lie in the grass a little ways from the camp and stare at the stars.

"Probably one of the best nights I've had in a long time," Roy remarked.

"Definitely, it's nice to get away from home," Beatrice said, little sadly.

"Problems between your dad and Lonna?"

"Yeah…They had fight a couple days ago where my dad threatened to divorce her. Which would've been nice but," Beatrice sighed, "I honestly don't know what would happen if Lonna left us."

"I'm sorry Beatrice," Roy looked over at Beatrice and she looked over into his sincere blue eyes as he said, "I'll always be there for you Beatrice, Mullet will to,"

Beatrice nodded as she tried to hold back tears, she was normally the tough tomboy but the stress about her family was getting to her. Roy saw the tears forming in her eyes and tried comforting her by interlacing their hands together.

"It's a promise," Roy said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Roy," Beatrice replied.

They laid there for what seemed a long time, hands interlaced, and staring off out into dark night sky. It was then Beatrice knew she liked Roy for more than a friend, but ran into a dilemma. How would she ever get these feelings? Would they ever end up boyfriend and girlfriend?


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

***Hey guys! I totally forgot to insert this into the first chapter. But Review and Follow! I know this book has a small fanfiction fan base but I really want this to be a my sequel to Hoot. There'll be tons of RoyxBeatrice and MulletxNC. So enjoy!***

_Thank god, it's finally lunch time_ Roy thought as he walked out of his World Geography class. He started walking down a set stairs since he was on the second floor of the High School. While he was walking he pulled out his phone and texted Beatrice.

[Roy] – Hey, where are you?

Roy continued walking, following the herd of students rushing to the lunch to be first in line for the crappy school food. He had gone through three classes already and they were a complete bore. Roy's first class was Geometry which didn't appeal to him since it was math and the teacher, Mr. Stockmen, had already assigned seats and homework for the students. So it was a "great" start Roy thought until he got into his second class which was Rec Activities. He didn't pack any gym clothes so he had to sit out as kids were playing a short round of tennis indoors. World Geography on the other hand was like Geometry, boring and annoying because he got homework from that class too. The only exception to that class was Garrett in that class who teased him because Roy wouldn't be able to hang out with him during lunch because he would be his "crush", Beatrice.

Garrett gave Roy a lot of crap for how time he spends with Beatrice, but Roy just shrugged it off. Roy felt his phone vibrate and saw a text.

[Beatrice] – At the tables outside.

Roy walked through the crowded cafeteria where kids sat accordingly to their "groups", there was a table for all the nerds that were all playing card games while the "popular kids" were probably socializing about the latest gossip. Roy didn't really see himself in a particular "group" because he just liked to hang out with his friends. He walked through the front doors of the school and saw the school's outside court where tables were out in the open sun. Roy scanned around and saw Beatrice seated at a table with two other girls, _probably soccer jocks_ Roy thought. He walked over to the table and took a seat across from Beatrice and next a girl who introduced herself as Quinn Nelson. She had a deep tan with long brown wavy hair that was accompanied with her striking ice blue eyes, Quinn had a bright flowery top on with jean short shorts. She struck up a conversation with Roy as Beatrice talked with the other girl. Apparently, Quinn was a sophomore and already a favorite to be on Graham's JV soccer team

"So what do you do for fun Roy?" Quinn asked as Roy began digging into his lunch.

"Longboarding obviously," he joked," But I like going out on boats and just enjoying the wildlife you know?"

"You sound like such a damn hippie,"

"Thanks…?"

"I was joking!" Quinn laughed.

"Oh alright," Roy chuckled along, "So what about you? What do you like do for fun?"

"Soccer, _obviously_" Quinn teased, "Tanning and reading. But you should totally take me out on a boat sometime,"

"I'll keep the thought in mind,"

"Oh come on Roy!"

"Alright alright, "Roy surrendered, "What's your number?"

Beatrice felt a little bit of jealousy as Quinn was obviously flirting with Roy. _She already had bunch jocks hitting on hers, why Roy_ Beatrice thought. Beatrice shoved these feeling away and said to Roy,

"Hey Roy, you wanna walk around a little bit? We still have a while to lunch ends,"

"Sure, see ya Quinn and you…" Roy said to the other girl.

"It's Regina," the girl said.

"Cool, later!" Roy said as he walked away with Beatrice.

Beatrice and Roy went over to nearby trash can to dump their food away. They began walking through school's big field where the football and soccer team practiced at after school. Roy suddenly stopped and sat down on his longboard. Beatrice walked a little bit till she realized what Roy had done and sat next to him in the grass.

"High school sucks," Roy said.

"You can say that again, three guys kept hitting on me in Geometry," Beatrice agreed.

"You're worrying about guys? I'm gonna die from the school work cause it means no more longboarding time,"

"And what about time with Mullet or me…"

"Bea," Roy looked over at Beatrice, "Of course I'll still hang out with you guys,"

"What about Quinn?" Beatrice said.

"I just met her, no telling what will happen with that,"

Roy sensed a little bit of jealous when Beatrice asked about Quinn. It was a little strange to think of, that Beatrice was jealous of a girl hitting on him.

_But after that night on the beach under the stars_ he thought, she's the one. They held hands and even woke up together, after being cuddled up and spooning all night. It was a miracle Mullet didn't wake up before them and found them like that. Since then, Roy had no idea to do with these feelings for Beatrice but he tried to hide them from anyone. _No telling what Beatrice would do if she found out_.

"He said to meet at the boat yard, where the hell is he?" Beatrice said.

"Maybe we should check the boat he stays in," Roy suggested.

Beatrice looked over at him and pretended to shoot him with his hands because Roy seemed like he was always one step ahead of everyone. They walked along the trail to the boat yard talking about what Mullet was waiting to tell them.

"He managed to fish up a shark!" Roy said.

"You're so stupid!" Beatrice said.

"Y'all are stupid!" a voice came from the trees.

Like Tarzan himself, Mullet leaped down from the trees still dressed like the day Roy saw him. Same tattered Miami Heat's basketball jersey and cargo shorts, no shoes as usual. Beatrice jumped towards Roy, surprised from Mullet's sudden appearance. Roy had his arms around Beatrice, wrapped around for dear life.

"Mullet! You asshole!" Beatrice yelled.

"Quiet down Bea. Sup Roy!" Mullet laughed, "Let's go!"

Roy let go of Beatrice and ran after Mullet, it took a minute for Beatrice to click back into reality before rushing off with the boys. _He held me, it felt nice. NO! You don't need him. _Beatrice thought to herself.

The kids ran to Mullet's boat house and sat down for soda Mullet had to offer.

"Where'd you get these?" Roy asked.

"Oh, learned how to make vending machines give free soda," Mullet said.

"Anyways," Beatrice hit Mullet on the head, "What'd you bring us down here,"

"Alright so I was off on my boat, doing some fishing cause I was running low on food. Then all of a sudden a bunch of jet skis come zipping by my boat, almost knocking me into the damn water," Mullet explained, "I regain balance and start paddling towards those jet skiers, they looked like a bunch of trouble makers. So miles away from the boat yard, I see the jet skiers racing which fine. Until I see them harassing the turtles and even the gators!"

"So you want to stop them don't you," Beatrice said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hell yeah! And you guys can totally help me in this,"

"How?" Roy asked, both excited and scared

"I saw one of the jet skiers wearing a Graham high school shirt,"

"You want us to help don't you?"

"Yep and I already have a plan for this," Mullet smirked

"Mullet…what's the plan?" Roy asked, both worried and curious.

"We're gonna build a motorboat and chase them down," Mullet explained, "We have all the parts from the boat yard and they need to be stopped,"

Beatrice rolled her eyes from how crazy Mullet's plans were, but Roy saw this as another adventure which would be great because it would take his mind of off high school. Roy looked over at Beatrice and then looked over Mullet.

"Alright, so when do we begin?" Roy said.


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted anything. I was busy with ap summer homework :P Well here it is! Don't forget to review please!***

**Three**

[Garrett] – Roy, where you at man? Let's go longboarding

[Roy] – No can do, I'm with Beatrice. Maybe tomorrow

[Garrett] – You guys make out yet?

_Typical Garrett, but I wish…_Roy thought to himself. It was a Friday afternoon with the sun torturing Coconut Cove as high school kids were going to parties or just relax. For Roy, his Friday consisted of going to Beatrice's soccer tryouts and then celebrating with her at the "Frozen Penguin", their favorite ice cream parlor. They were waiting for their order of a mocha sundae with chocolate sauce that was lightly covered by candies like M&M's, snickers mini bites, and Reese's cup.

Roy personally thought Beatrice had kicked some major ass in her soccer tryouts. It was sort of funny and annoying to see her worried about whether or not she made the JV team. Even Quinn and some of the older soccer players were blown away with her performance, but Beatrice was still anxious for her outcome. _This isn't the Beatrice I know, she's probably be boasting about how she did_ Roy thought…

"Alright Bea," Roy said, "What's wrong?"

Beatrice looked up, realizing that she had been spacing off most of the time they had been at the ice cream parlor. It wasn't just the soccer try outs that had been worrying her; Lonna had left Beatrice and her father three days ago.

It was just a normal morning; Beatrice had finished her breakfast and was cleaning the dishes when Lonna came raging out of her room with her suitcase. Her father, Leon, was following after her, yelling about how she had been taking his NBA money since they first met. It was a strange thing to see her father yelling Lonna because it was the usually the other way around. Lonna yelled at her father that she didn't need him anymore and would never see them again. Beatrice decided to avoid the fight and left as quietly as she could. When she got home, her father seemed to have come down with some sort of depression and secluded himself in his room. He still hasn't left his room since the fight; it was confusing to see her father like this. Beatrice's father was usually laid back and never had the motivation to stand up to Lonna the way he did.

"Do you really want to know?" Beatrice said.

"Of course," Roy replied, "It's the soccer tryouts isn't it?"

"Not quite,"

Beatrice then explained the Lonna ordeal to Roy. _No wonder she'd been so distant, I thought she had found out about my crush on her…_ Roy thought. Beatrice and Roy usually hung out at lunch, but he couldn't find her at all this week and was forced to hang out with Garrett.

"Bea, I wish you had told me sooner," Roy said, "remember our promise?"

"I know…I was going too but the soccer try outs distracted me,"

"It's fine, so what are you going to do about your dad?"

"Well, I'll talk to him tonight,"

"That's a start,"

The waitress finally came by with their sundae and the two dug in hungrily. The sundae was completely gone within a matter of minute; Roy was left with some serious brain freeze. Beatrice giggled to herself as Roy was groaning and reaching for his head.

"Dudes, you shouldn't have!" Mullet exclaimed.

Roy had gotten Mullet an ice cream cone chocolate dipped with sprinkled nuts, the Tarzan like boy munched down the ice cream in much delight. As he was eating, he asked them,

"So how's school?"

"Boring man…Beatrice's tryouts was the only big thing going on this week," Roy said.

"Oh yeah? How did they go?"

"I…" Beatrice started.

"She kicked some major upper classmen ass," Roy said.

Beatrice smiled to herself, _he's so sweet today but it's more like all the time_ she thought. _He even offered to walk me home after tonight and help deal with Leon, _Beatrice and Roy had decided that they would keep the Lonna ordeal a secret from Mullet until things got back to "normal".

"You guys up for a little boat ride, we could catch the sunset," Mullet offered.

"Sure, let's go," Beatrice said.

The trio got settled onto Mullet's rowboat and they rowed away from shore. It was almost magical, the land wasn't too dark and birds were flying through the sky. The gleam of the setting sun on the water glittered; it was like diamonds were in the water. The sounds of wildlife were coming out with the frog's calls and crickets chirping away.

Roy started to space off and started to reflect on his life. _Adventure's always finding me, ever since I got to Florida_ Roy thought, _why can't I just relax and live life like a normal high school kid nowadays_. It's not like he didn't like the adventures the three on them went on but his other interests like longboarding and girls were being tossed aside for this whole Jet Skiers business. Plus he had school work to deal with and building this boat wasn't exactly giving him enough time for that. Most nights he'd be up till midnight trying to do his homework and then waking up early for school, Roy felt like a zombie most of the time.

Meanwhile, Beatrice was thinking of how she would be able to "fix" her father. _Maybe it'll be a wakeup call for him, he might even get a job, _and Beatrice just feared that she'd have to find a job to support both herself and her father. But she most definitely didn't have time to maintain a part-time job with soccer on her plate.

"Guys, look out!" Mullet said.

Roy snapped back in reality and saw what Mullet meant, the Jet Skiers were back. There were four Jet Skiers, four boys and one girl on the back of another rider._ Is that who I think it is? _Beatrice thought. They raced pass their row boat, causing the boat to rock back and forth violently. Roy grabbed onto the side of boat, praying the boat wouldn't tip over.

Luckily the boat didn't, it was a few minutes before the waters were calm again and the boat was stable. Once it did, Beatrice blurted out,

"Quinn,"

"What?" Mullet asked.

"One of my friends," Beatrice answered, "she was with those Jet Skiers,"


	4. Chapter 4

**School's started and I miss summer already lol. Anyways here it people, Chapter Four. TONS of BeatriceXRoy. But I promise they'll be MulletxNC soon.**

**And some actual action. Enjoy! Review Pleasssse? :)**

**Chapter Four**

"Roy is that you?" his mother said when she picked up the home phone.

"Yeah mom, sorry I haven't checked in all afternoon," Roy said, "I was hanging out at Garrett's house the entire time,"

"Oh ok honey. When are you getting back home?

"I don't think I will tonight, it's already pretty late. Is it ok if I sleep over at Garrett's house tonight? He has a guest bedroom and I 've already taken a shower here,"

"Alright," his mother sighed, "Night Roy, love you,"

"Thanks mom. Love you too," Roy said and hung up.

It was a long and dark walk to Beatrice's house; it was a miracle they managed to get out of the mangroves at this time of night. The plan was to talk to Beatrice's dad and hopefully get him out of his room. Beatrice was little worried about Roy though, _he usually doesn't lie to parents. Is he changing into one those "kids"?_ _The type of kid that abandons his parents and dreams to just hang out with friends all day, then one day realize they've wasted most of their life. _

"You know you didn't have to do that," Beatrice said, with a concerning tone.

"I know, but I wanted to help" Roy replied.

"Don't you feel bad for lying to your parents? I mean you're so connected with them and all,"

"Yeah I do," Roy admitted, "But I'd like that for you too. The whole connected with your parent's thing,"

Beatrice smiled and gave him a punch to the shoulder. Roy flinched but shrugged it off and kept walking. _It's the whole hatchet and honey concept_ Beatrice thought to herself.

"Seriously though, Quinn couldn't have been one of people that mess with wildlife out there," Roy brought up.

"That's for sure," Beatrice agreed, "I think she was just hanging out with people that do that, they looked like the jock type,"

"Well I'll talk to her about this whole matter, because it'd be nice to know who's actually behind this," Roy chuckled.

Beatrice stopped walking and took Roy a second to realize that they had gotten to her house. The old dented Suburban was still in the driveway while the Camaro convertible was nowhere to be seen, _looks like Lonna took that with her when she left, _Roy thought.

_Do I ask him to come out of his room simply or do I bang down the door? _Beatrice thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go in yet.

Roy then did the unthinkable; he went over to Beatrice and interlocked their hands. _How? Why? _Roy thought to himself. Roy kept looking towards the house, lost in his thoughts. Beatrice looked over at him and was glad he did that, it was like gesture of assurance. She gave Roy's hand a little squeeze and smiled,

"Let's go," Beatrice said.

They let go of each other's hands when they went to the house, which was a _freaking mess _Roy thought to himself. The living room was barren with dust on the nasty worn out couches; the TV was still on and dialed into the NBA channel. They walked past into the kitchen, where dirty dishes were laying in the sink waiting to be washed.

"Yeah I know it's a mess," Beatrice said, "I just haven't…"

"It's fine," Roy interrupted, "Where's your dad's room?"

Beatrice led Roy away from a kitchen to the hall where the bedrooms were. Beatrice stopped at her father's door, _it's time to get that bum outta bed_ she thought. She reached for the door knob and tried to turn, only finding it to be locked. Beatrice banged on the door as hard as she could. _Damn, I've only seen this angry once and it's was pleasant_ Roy thought.

"Dad! Get outta bed," Beatrice pleaded, "Look, I know that Lonna left your lazy ass but she had a point. It's high time that you took up responsibly for your family, even if it only me. Come on dad please!"

Beatrice and Roy waited a little bit after Beatrice's little speech. There was no answer; no sounds were coming from the bedroom either.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Roy said.

"I don't think so," Beatrice said, "He's a heavy sleeper but he'd probably wake up to this,"

Beatrice punched the bedroom door and sank down onto the floor. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was just too much. Even though her father didn't do much for her before, he was her father and a bond like that goes on forever. Losing her dad at this moment in time, Beatrice didn't know what the hell to think of that.

Roy sat down next her and put his arm around her. Beatrice dug her head into his shoulder and just cried. He laid his head on hers and just sat there, this moment didn't call for words but rather a time of silence.

Suddenly they heard the front door open and close. Roy got up and walked towards kitchen saying,

"Who's there?"

"I think I should be asking you,"

Leon came into sight; he was dressed in a pair of jeans instead of his usual baggy basketball shorts but he still had his basketball jersey on. He had groceries in his hands and said,

"Aren't you one of Beatrice's friends?"

"Yeah dad, it's Roy. Remember?" Beatrice said, walking over to Roy.

"Oh yeah, hey there Roy," Leon said.

"Dad, where the hell have you been?" Beatrice yelled, she was clearly angry, "You stay in bed for three days straight and then decide to go get groceries?"

"Look Beatrice," Leon started, "I just didn't know what to do or say after Lonna left…My thoughts were to sleep and think about it later. Now that I have, I'll try doing better for you and Napoleon,"

"Wait, Mullet?" Beatrice asked, losing her anger.

"I know that he's Lonna's Boy, but she clearly isn't gonna be in the picture anymore or give a flying shit about him, he's still around isn't he?

"Yeah he is," Beatrice said, "What made you turn around. To be honest dad, you've been a couch potato for the last three years…"

"I remembered a quote my basketball coach would always say; it's the darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. Plus it was time for to actually be a…father to you,"

_I can't believe it_ Beatrice thought and went up to hug her giant of a father and felt like she never wanted to go. Roy smiled and gave a big sigh of relief; _everything was working out for Beatrice again he thought_. _Wait, now that I've helped Beatrice…where the hell am I supposed to stay for the night? _Roy realized that his mom think he's staying at Garrett's and he doubts Garrett's even home on a Friday night. He considered staying the night with Mullet, but then he didn't want to wake the boy because it was already past midnight. _Guess I'll just go camp out at the beach or something_ he thought, _They need their alone time_. Roy walks to the front door and stops to say to Beatrice and her father,

"I'm really happy for the both you, hope everything works out,"

With that being said, Roy leaves the Leep household and walks into the night. The streets are barren with the exception of the street lights and parked cars. The sound of owls and crickets were both calming and smoothing.

"Roy Eberhardt!"

Roy turns around to see Beatrice leaning on a street light with her arms crossed. He walks back only to get punched in the shoulder by her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roy asks.

"That's for leaving all dramatically," Beatrice replies, "This is for what you did tonight,"

Beatrice grabs Roy by his shirt and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. He feels his cheeks burn and steps back slowly from the quick sign of affection. Beatrice bites back a smile by asking,

"So…where are you going anyways?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Roy said, "I was thinking of camping out somewhere,"

"Come on Roy! You could stay the night at my place; my dad will be fine with it,"

"Alright, yeah. Why not?"

Beatrice and Roy walk back her house to see Leon finished with unpacking the groceries and washing the dishes. _Wow he's actually doing something useful for once _Beatrice thinks to herself. She signals to Roy to sit down on the couch as she talks to her dad,

"Hey dad, is alright if Roy stays the night?"

"Oh? Is the kid still here, I thought he walked out?"

"He's on the couches…so is it ok then?"

"Yeah, but no funny business. Ya hear?"

Beatrice rolls her eyes and head over to her room to get some blankets. She also grabs some pillows too and comes back to the living room to see Roy watching TV.

"You thirsty or hungry?" Beatrice asked.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks," Roy replies.

She hands him a blanket and sits down next to him. Beatrice cuddles her head on his shoulder and moves in closer for warmth. Roy puts his arm around her and cuddles closer to her. _I can't believe it we're actually cuddling without any awkwardness_ Roy thought. Beatrice smiled, _everything's finally working out again…and I need to let Roy know how I feel soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Roy woke up the next morning to the blinding rays of the sun that pierced through the Leep household. It was a settle awakening as he opened his eyes and began to recall his surroundings. He was still in the front room on the couch with Beatrice, _wait a sec…Beatrice?_ She was asleep on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. It seems that they had fallen asleep together in the front room last night and snuggled up to each other…_again _Roy thought. He tried to move his arm that Beatrice wasn't occupying, only to realize their hands were conveniently interlaced. Roy decided to relax back into the couch and lay his head on top of Beatrice's. _Alright...I think its due time I planned a date and actually ask her out. But what would Mullet say? Screw it, just start the planning _Roy brainstormed to himself. After minutes that seemed like hours, he heard a voice come from below him.

"So how long have you been awake?"

"Not too long. I thought you were still asleep" Roy said to Beatrice.

"Nah, just napping,"

"Did you wanna get up?"

"No, I just want to stay like this," Beatrice said and cuddled closer to Roy.

"Sounds good," Roy replied and gave her hand a squeeze.

They stayed like this for a several minutes: cuddled up to each other, feeling the warmth from each other's bodies, and it's obvious there was some affection towards each other. It was a blissful amount of time, until Leon walked in. He was dressed in a gray dress shirt with a navy blue tie that's was accompanied with black slacks and black shiny formal shoes.

"I thought I told you no funny business," Leon teased.

"Whatever…so why are you so dressed up?" Beatrice asked, still staying in their cuddly position.

"I'm gonna go see if I can score some job interviews," Leon replied, "So if you kids want breakfast. Make your own.

"Fine…good luck daddy," Beatrice said, "Love you,"

"Love you too honey," Leon sad with a smile as he walked out the front door.

"Looks like things are turning around for you," Roy said

"Yeah and it's all because of you," Beatrice replied.

"Beatrice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

**Alright, alright. I admit that this was a really short chapter. But! the next one will be longer and have more content about the jet skier operation.**

**Also. Please, please, pretty please review some this? I'd really like to get some feedback as well as more people reading this!**

**Thanks guys,**

**The Careless Fool**

**p.s. I found my pen name :P**

**p.s.s. I've been busy with 3 ap classes -_-**


End file.
